Never to See You Again
by eelgirl13
Summary: She never got tired of looking at his eyes. Now, she would never see them again. -Oneshot-


Never to See You Again

_I do not own Bleach._

Saying good-bye isn't the hardest thing. It's what comes after, that hurts the most.

Rukia Kuchiki.

…

She followed the hell butterfly into his room. It was there where they first met. One thing led to another, accumulating in the transfer of powers. The moment that changed both their lives forever.

_His eyes, the frightened but determined look. She knew he could defeat the hollow, and he did. _

He wanted to protect, and despite his indifferent attitude, he was overjoyed that he could finally do just that. As a Shinigami, he had the power to do just that.

_She saw the longing in his eyes. The longing to protect._

He cared for his friends. No matter how much he berated them, no matter how much he showed indifference, he cared.

_They were caring eyes. They would do anything for his loved ones._

He pleaded with her. Told her to fight on. She didn't listen to his words, but accepted her fate and went back to the Soul Society to die.

_Amber orbs met violet ones. She couldn't look at him; the sadness was too much to bear._

They all came after her, even when she _specifically_ told them not too. Oh well, she suppose he wasn't much for following directions.

_They glowed. He saved her, and there was a new confidence shone through him. They told her that she had nothing to worry about, to trust him. She did._

They said goodbye, knowing that they would see each other again. They were destined to meet again. They had an unbreakable bond, which would draw them to each other once more.

_They understood. His eyes passed an understanding between them both._

It hurt her to see him all bandaged up. Hurt her even more when he couldn't fight off a hollow. She yelled at him, but inside was hurt that she couldn't do anything more for him.

_They were afraid. He was afraid. _

She wasn't happy with herself for leaving his side when he needed her most. But now, they would together go to rescue their friend. Together.

_They didn't show resentment at how she left before, but didn't light up when she showed up again. They told her a simple 'thank you', and that was enough._

She was not afraid. After their respective battles, they came together. He was in his hollow mask, but she was not afraid. She couldn't be afraid. She just hoped that after this was all over, he would put that damn thing away and be normal again.

_His eyes did not look like those of a man victorious in battle, nor were they the eyes of a man who is prepared to slice down his coming enemies. They were empty, void of emotion._

When they came to the human world, they all went to him. Along the way they were told of his new state, where he was no longer a Shinigami. Only she knew what that actually meant.

_They were tired. They were all tired. _

Staring intently at his closed eyes. They waited. Didn't know if he would wake up or not. Just waited.

_She couldn't see them, and that was what scared her the most. She couldn't know what he was thinking. Didn't know if they would ever open up again._

The full realization of the consequences of their actions came full in mind. She would miss him, and so would he. They were happy of the defeat of Aizen, but this… was it really worth it?

_It was good-bye for the last time. He would never see her again._

Closing her eyes, all the memories of her time in the human world came flooding to her. When the two of them met for the first time. When they trained. School, and all the new friends she made. Being defeated by her brother and Renji. Saying good-bye to him, over and over again.

_His eyes changed. _

…

Okay, this totally did not come out how I wanted it too. It was suppose to be Rukia's reflection on her time with Ichigo. I have NO idea where the eye motif came in. It just did.

Related to the newest Bleach ending. This is most likely the ending of the anime, but this is a nice ending to end it with, you know? That was a better portrayal of what I wanted to get across. Maybe drawing it is a better idea?

I'm too lazy to change this, and it came out good anyway. Completely unedited, so mind for the mistakes. For the sake of artistic creativity, anything that sounds wrong was meant to be okay?

LoL, why am I still bothering you? Please review with your thoughts.

Slightly connected to Breakdown of the Sphere, which won't be updated until next week. Sorry! ^.^

~~~EeLgIrL (^.^)


End file.
